1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to infant and baby exercise equipment and, more particularly, to infant and baby exercise equipment that includes a pole having a grasping bar rotatably mounted thereon.
2. Summary of the Invention
A baby exercise device is provided. The exercise device comprises an elongated pole section including first and second pole members slidably connected to one another and securable in a fixed position by tightening a thumb screw device connected between the first and second pole members. Each pole member includes a suction cup connector mounted at a distal end thereof in a manner to allow the pole section to be mounted between the floor and ceiling of a structure with one suction cup in contact with the ceiling and one suction cup in contact with the floor. The exercise device also comprises a butterfly bar, rotatably mounted on the pole section in a manner such that a lower section of the bar is positioned about eight inches above the floor. The term "butterfly bar" is used herein to refer to a structure having an even number of sides that in conjunction with the pole section forms a polygonal shaped structure having an odd number of sides.